Inspector Gadget - Reinicio
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: John Brown era un oficial novato que tuvo una vida normal, hasta que un accidente casi fatal lo convirtió en la mejor máquina de lucha contra el crimen. Pero lo que él no sabe es que el accidente que lo creó también creó su archienemigo, ¿será John capaz de detener los planes del malévolo Doctor Garra? AU, un poquitín OOC y canónico a mis otros fics.


Capítulo 1 -. El Principio.

John Brown era un hombre común y corriente. Tenía 20 años de edad, medía 1.95 mts., tenía una complexión delgada pero fuerte y su determinación era su mejor atributo, además de este último, él no era nada fuera de lo normal. Vivía con su sobrina Penny Brown y su perro llamado Sabihondo, también tenía una novia llamada Brenda Bradford. Él era el más reciente oficial del Departamento de Policía de Riverton, puesto que acababa de graduarse de la Academia de Policía.  
Todo eso, hasta que algo cambió radicalmente su destino, convirtiéndolo de un hombre normal en la mejor máquina para combatir el crimen que se ha hecho nunca. Esta es la primera de las cuatro historias que contarán sus aventuras y desventuras, sobre cómo él fue cambiado de John Brown al Inspector Gadget.

John era un oficial novato de la policía de Riverton, él estaba en su primera misión, y debido a la falta de oficiales, fue enviado a solas. De alguna manera él no tuvo un compañero, pero él estaba agradecido por eso, él prefería trabajar solo.  
Sin embargo, se sentía muy ansioso, que tenía una cita en alrededor de una hora con una hermosa doctora que conoció mientras caminaba por la calle. Ellos habían chocado y aunque habían discutido un poco en ese momento, algo que simplemente les había hecho pensar que era su destino estar juntos, por lo que empezaron a salir. Había pasado casi un año desde que eso ocurrió, y esa sería la noche en que le iba a hacer la gran pregunta.  
- Ha pasado casi un año desde que conocí a Brenda, estoy bastante nervioso, pero sé que ella es la correcta, puedo sentirlo. - Dijo John a sí mismo mientras conducía su coche patrulla. - Diantres, qué no daría yo para hacer algo para aliviar mi mente.  
Y en ese preciso momento, una camioneta negra pasó al doble del límite de velocidad, pasando e ignorando la patrulla de John.  
- Parece que se me concedió mi deseo. - John dijo con una sonrisa.  
El oficial novato encendió el motor, pisó el acelerador y encendió la sirena mientras tomaba la radio.  
- Aquí el oficial John Brown, estoy en persecución de una camioneta negra sin identificación en la quinta avenida, solicito refuerzos, cambio. - El novato dijo a través de la radio de la policía.  
- Entendido novato, refuerzos en camino. - Respondió una voz de mujer.  
John gruñó y maldijo, era suficientemente malo ser el novato, ¿pero acaso todos tenían que recordárselo todo el tiempo?

(Mientras tanto, en los Laboratorios de Investigación Bradford)

Mientras tanto, la doctora Brenda Bradford, su hermano y el padre de ambos estaban trabajando en el desarrollo de una tecnología que revolucionaría el futuro de los Cuerpos Policiales en el mundo, un proyecto que habían denominado como el "Proyecto Gadget".  
- ¿Cómo va todo Nathan? - Preguntó Brenda mientras revisaba un par de cosas en su computadora.  
- Excelente, sólo necesito conectar unos cuantos cables. - Nathan respondió mientras conectaba un manojo de cables de colores en lo que parecía un pie mecánico.  
- Muy bien, mis hijos, esta es la prueba final. - Dijo el doctor Gerald Bradford. - Esto es por lo que hemos estado trabajando tan duro durante todo este tiempo, el Proyecto Gadget es nuestra obra maestra y yo no podría estar más feliz de que me ayudaran a poner este proyecto en marcha.  
- Estarás más feliz cuando instale esto. - Brenda dijo mientras mostraba su padre un chip azul con algunos LEDs rojos y una estilizada letra "G" en el centro.  
- ¿Así que ya está listo? ¿Está completo? - Le preguntó Nathan.  
- Sí hermano, el Impulsor de Red Neural es funcional en todos los sentidos de la palabra.  
- Bueno, entonces, insértalo y empecemos ya, ¡estoy tan emocionado! - Dijo Gerald con mucho entusiasmo.  
Brenda se rió un poco, a pesar de que su padre tenía cincuenta años, todavía era un niño en el corazón.  
- Bueno, aquí vamos. - Brenda dijo mientras se preparaba para insertar el IRN en una ranura del pie mecánico. - ¿Listo?  
- Espera, no estoy listo. - Dijo el padre de Brenda y de Nathan mientras se ataba una especie de casco a la cabeza. - Ok, estamos listos.  
Brenda respiró hondo e insertó el IRN en la ranura. Inmediatamente, Gerald empezó a pensar. "Muévete", dijo el viejo doctor en su mente. Y sin embargo, para la decepción los Bradford, el pie se quedó inmóvil.  
- No está funcionando. - Nathan dijo con decepción. - ¡Pensé que habías dicho que cosa era funcional!  
- ¡Tal vez es porque no sabes ni cómo atarte las agujetas y cometiste un error en el cableado! - Respondió Brenda.  
- ¡Cálmense niños! - Dijo Gerald. - Algo anda mal y tenemos que resolverlo, así que dejen de actuar como niños de cinco años.  
- Sí, papá. - Dijeron ambos hermanos.  
- Ok, de acuerdo con esto, todo está funcionando bien. - Dijo Gerald mientras revisaba algunas cosas en un monitor. - Hmm, ¿qué pudo haber salido mal?  
- A lo mejor hay algo que no está bien con las ondas neuronales, ¿en qué estabas pensando, papá? - Nathan preguntó.  
- Lo de siempre, pensé en mover el pie, pero no funcionó.  
- Hmm... Tenemos que encontrar la fuente del problema. - Brenda dijo mientras miraba su reloj. - Oh dios mío, son casi las ocho. Tengo una cita con John esta noche, me temo que tengo que ir ahora, de lo contrario vamos a perder nuestra reservación.  
Gerald sonrió cariñosamente y Nathan rió entre dientes un poco ante la declaración de Brenda. Ambos habían conocido a John, y aunque en un principio que no les agradó en lo más mínimo, ambos habían comenzado a confiar en él. Gerald y Nathan dieron ligeros golpes con las puntas de sus pies, como si estuvieran esperando una respuesta. Brenda se dio cuenta y dijo:  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a decir? - Nathan preguntó.  
- Oh por favor Nathan, mi relación con John no es de tu incumbencia.  
- Brenda, tienes que entender que si queremos saber sobre tu relación es porque nos preocupamos por ti. - Gerald dijo mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su hija en las manos. - No queremos que alguien te lastime.  
- Lo sé, lo sé, pero créanme, John nunca me hará eso a mí.  
- Más le vale, o la pagará. - Nathan dijo amenazadoramente.  
- Gracias por el apoyo, Nathan, pero eso no será necesario.  
- Muy bien, querida, puedes irte. Nathan y yo vamos a solucionar el problema con el pie. - Gerald le dijo a su hija.  
- Gracias papá. - Brenda dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su padre.  
Brenda y Gerald se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada, mientras que Nathan se quedó para ver el laboratorio. Entonces oyó unos ruidos, Nathan se volvió para buscar la fuente de dicho ruido y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio lo que era.  
- ¡El pie se está moviendo! - Dijo Nathan.  
Brenda y Gerald se detuvieron en seco, dieron media vuelta y corrieron hacia el pie, y para su decepción éste estaba inmóvil como siempre.  
- Deja de decir mentiras, Nathan, llego tarde a mi cita y no tengo tiempo que perder. - Brenda regañó a su hermano mayor.  
- ¡Se estaba moviendo! - Nathan dijo mientras se rascaba la oreja. - ¿En qué estabas pensando, papá?  
- Estaba pensando en lo mucho que tu hermana se parece a su madre, y como ella ya no es más mi niña. - Gerald dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia.  
- Yo siempre seré tu niña, papá. - Brenda dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre, hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente. - ¡Eso es!  
- ¿Qué es?  
- ¡El pie se movió a causa de tu voluntad, papá, no por lo que piensas! ¡El Impulsor de Red Neural se activa con el corazón, no con la mente!  
- Inténtalo de nuevo, papá, piensa en algo agradable y marca con el pie. - Dijo Nathan.  
Gerald pensó en su familia y marcó ligeramente con su pie, para sorpresa suya y de sus hijos, el pie se movió esta vez.  
- ¡Lo logramos! - Nathan vitoreó.  
- ¡Movimos el pie! - Los Bradford vitorearon con pequeños saltos.  
- Asegúrate de escribir los resultados del proyecto, Nathan. - Brenda dijo mientras quitaba el IRN del pie. - Voy a poner el Chip Gadget en lugar seguro.  
Brenda miró su reloj otra vez, ella se quedó sin aliento, puso el IRN en su bolsillo de la bata y corrió a la sala de lockers.  
- ¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir, adiós! - Brenda dijo mientras ella salió del laboratorio a toda prisa.  
Nathan y Gerald rieron ante la prisa de la Bradford más joven, sin saber que un grave peligro se acercaba hacia ellos.

(Mientras tanto con John)

- ¡Maldita sea, Karen! ¡Yo soy un novato, no un idiota! - John maldijo mientras seguía persiguiendo a la camioneta negra. - ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de distinguir cuando algo no está bien!  
John estaba enojado con la mujer en la estación porque ella había dicho que enviaría refuerzos, pero parecía que ella había pensado que estaba exagerando en algo sencillo por ser el novato.  
Luego la camioneta negra hizo un giro brusco en una calle, y John casi se estrella contra una pared porque no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. John pisó el freno y giró el volante con toda su fuerza, por suerte, la patrulla se detuvo antes de que se estrellase contra la pared.  
"¡Wow! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!" John pensó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Entonces John vio algo. "Esa camioneta va a los Laboratorios de Investigación Bradford... ¡Oh no, Brenda!"  
John frunció el ceño con determinación y pisó el acelerador al máximo, con la esperanza de atrapar a la camioneta antes de que ésta llegara a los laboratorios.

(No muy lejos de allí)

El doctor Víctor Scolex, un hombre de negocios que era dueño de las famosas Industrias Scolex, había oído hablar del Proyecto Gadget y lo quería para sí mismo, sabía que si su empresa lograba tener el proyecto, ellos dominarían el mercado mundial de armas. Y ahora él estaba usando una camioneta a control remoto para llegar a los Laboratorios de Investigación Bradford, él estaba decidido a robar el Proyecto Gadget y utilizarlo para su propio beneficio.  
- Pronto, doctor Bradford, sus laboratorios no serán más que historia, ¡y las Industrias Scolex dominarán el mercado mundial de armas! - Scolex rió mientras él conducía la camioneta desde su limusina.

(De vuelta en los Laboratorios Bradford)

Nathan estaba escribiendo los resultados del Proyecto Gadget en su computadora mientras que su padre todavía estaba jugando con el pie.  
- Papá, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? - Nathan preguntó. - Estoy tratando de escribir los resultados del Proyecto Gadget, tenemos que darles el alcalde y el jefe de policía de mañana por la mañana para comenzar la búsqueda de un candidato.  
- Lo siento mucho Nathan, es sólo que nunca me imaginé que íbamos a crear el futuro de la lucha contra el crimen, estoy muy feliz. - Dijo Gerald.  
- Sé que es difícil de creer, papá, pero créeme, esto es real y es todo gracias a ti.  
- No, hijo mío, esto es todo gracias a ti y Brenda, ustedes dos hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo.  
- Fue idea tuya, tú eres el genio real detrás del Proyecto Gadget...  
Entonces una camioneta negra se estrelló contra la pared, levantando mucho polvo. La camioneta abrió una puerta lateral y un montón de pequeños droides fueron rápidamente hacia la mesa en que estaba el pie mecánico. Uno de los droides extendió una especie de garra y tomó el pie, después de eso, los robots comenzaron su escape, pero Nathan los vio y corrió tras ellos.  
- ¡No! ¡Devuelvan eso! - Nathan gritó.  
- ¡Nathan! ¡No! - Gritó Gerald.  
Uno de los droides se detuvo y se volvió, entonces apuntó una especie de cañón hacia Nathan, quien quedó paralizado por la sorpresa y el miedo. El droide lanzó una esfera de energía azul directamente a la cabeza de Nathan, pero Gerald fue capaz de empujar a su hijo, recibiendo el tiro en el pecho, también haciendo que el casco cayera de su cabeza. Otro androide con una pinza tomó el casco y se fue de nuevo a la camioneta negra para hacer su escape.  
Nathan había sido lastimado en el hombro por el disparo, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él agarró su brazo derecho y fue a ver cómo estaba su padre. Mientras tanto, Brenda había escuchado todo el alboroto por lo que había regresado al laboratorio sólo para ver que estaba casi totalmente destruido y que su hermano y su padre estaban en el suelo, el primero llorando sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del último. Brenda corrió y se arrodilló junto a su padre con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.  
- Papá, mírame, vas a estar bien, te llevaremos al hospital y te recuperarás de esto. - Nathan dijo mientras sollozaba.  
- M-Me temo que no puedo... hacer eso, Nathan. - Dijo Gerald sin aliento.  
- ¡Por favor, papá! ¡No te mueras! - Suplicó Brenda.  
- ¡No te rindas todavía, papá! ¡Puedes superar esto! - Dijo Nathan.  
- No o-olviden que yo... los amo... - Dijo Gerald con su último aliento.  
Mientras tanto, John había llegado a los Laboratorios Bradford, pero era demasiado tarde, se encontró con los hermanos Braford llorando sobre el cadáver de su padre. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño con determinación mientras se acercaba a Brenda y para abrazarla con fuerza.  
- Te juro que atraparé quienquiera que sea el responsable de la muerte de tu padre, Brenda. - John dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia.  
John soltó a Brenda y corrió de vuelta a su patrulla, encendió el motor y aceleró para ir tras la camioneta.

(Mientras tanto, con Scolex)

Scolex reía, ahora tenía el Proyecto Gadget para sí mismo, y ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que él dominara el mercado de armas mundial.  
- ¡Muévanse más rápido! - Scolex gruñó. - ¡Tenemos que llegar al edificio antes de que alguien se entere de lo que ha ocurrido!  
El conductor de la limusina asintió con la cabeza y aceleró, sin embargo, los planes de Scolex ahora estaban en peligro por la presencia de un policía. El hombre de negocios apretó los dientes y dijo:  
- ¡Divídanse y pierdan a ese policía maldito!  
La camioneta negra cambió de dirección, mientras que el conductor de la limusina aceleró, siendo imitado por el policía.

(Otra vez con John)

John estaba detrás de una limusina negra, vio a la camioneta delante de ella y de inmediato supo que el dueño de la limusina era el que estaba detrás del robo del Proyecto Gadget y el asesinato de Gerald Bradford.  
- Este es el oficial John Brown, estoy en persecución de sospechosos de asesinato y robo en los Laboratorios de Investigación Bradford, ¡solicito refuerzos, cambio! - John dijo a través de la radio.  
- Novato, deja de reaccionar de forma exagerada... - La mujer en la estación trató de decir.  
- ¡No estoy exagerando! ¡Gerald Bradford ha sido asesinado, su proyecto fue robado y estoy persiguiendo a los sospechosos, necesito refuerzos, ya que se han separado!  
- Muy bien, novato, estoy enviando otras dos patrullas que te ayuden.  
John golpeó la radio y se quejó, no podía creer que Karen no tomara más en serio sus llamadas.  
John pisó el acelerador y estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de la limusina. El oficial tomó el altavoz y dijo:  
- Atención, conductor de la limusina negra, éste es el oficial John Brown, pare ahora mismo o de lo contrario me veré obligado a abrir fuego.

(Con Scolex)

- ¡Acelera y pierde a ese policía! - Gruñó Scolex.  
- ¡Hago lo que puedo, jefe! - El conductor respondió.  
- ¡Fuera del asiento del conductor y dame el volante! - Gritó Scolex.  
Scolex agarró al conductor por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró fuera del asiento del conductor, entonces él se puso al volante y aceleró, siendo seguido por la patrulla de John.

John aceleró cuando notó que él y la limusina ahora estaban en las afueras de Riverton; tenía que atrapar a los criminales antes de que pudieran escapar. Entonces Scolex chocó su patrulla, tratando de hacerle perder el control del coche, pero por suerte era un piloto muy experto, así que mantuvo su patrulla bajo control para luego chocar la limusina de Scolex.  
Por desgracia para los dos conductores, ninguno vio que se dirigían directamente a un acantilado.  
El antiguo conductor de la limusina de Scolex vio el peligro inminente por lo que abrió la puerta y saltó del coche, recibiendo un buen número de golpes pero fuera de eso estaba bien.  
Scolex y John chocaban en sus coches uno contra el otro, y luego por un simple giro del destino ambos miraron al frente y vieron el acantilado, por lo que ambos trataron de detener sus vehículos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La patrulla y la limusina cayeron del acantilado, giraron y se estrellaron, sin embargo, John y Scolex sólo estaban mareados y bastante magullados, pero bien aparte de esas dos.  
Scolex recuperó más rápido, gruñó y tomó un dispositivo especial que su compañía estaba desarrollando, se bajó de su limusina y dijo:  
- ¡Felicidades! ¡Me ha atrapado, oficial! - Dijo Scolex en tono de burla. - ¡Tome este cigarro de victoria! - Dijo mientras encendía el dispositivo.  
John escuchó todo, tomó el altavoz y dijo:  
- Lo siento, a los oficiales no se les permite fumar, y yo no fumo.  
Scolex sonrió.  
- Ahora sí lo hará. - Dijo Scolex mientras él arrojaba el cigarro hacia la patrulla.  
Los ojos de John se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de algo, el cigarro era un explosivo. Trató de salir de su coche, pero el habano explotó, destruyendo la patrulla, luego todo se volvió negro para John.  
La explosión también lanzó una puerta hacia Scolex. Scolex sólo tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado un poco, la puerta se estrelló contra su brazo derecho, aplastando dicho miembro y haciendo que Scolex se desmayara por el dolor.  
Antes de que los policías y los paramédicos pudieran llegar, la camioneta negra arribó al lugar del accidente, algunas personas salieron de ella y tomaron a Scolex lo más rápido que pudieron para luego dirigirse a su edificio.  
Los paramédicos y policías llegaron poco después de la camioneta a la escena, ellos lograron ver los restos del coche de John, al cual encontraron apenas con vida. Los paramédicos lo llevaron con cuidado y se dirigieron al hospital lo más rápido posible, con la esperanza de salvar la vida de John.

(Varias horas más tarde)

Nathan había recibido la atención médica que necesitaba, sin embargo, su brazo estaba en un yeso. Él estaba con Brenda en la sala de espera fuera del ala de urgencias del Hospital General de Riverton.  
El médico salió de la sala de emergencia y se quitó el cubre bocas.  
- ¿Cómo está, doctor? - Preguntó Brenda muy preocupada.  
- No va a lograrlo. - Dijo el doctor. - Lo siento mucho.  
- Ese hombre no es sólo el policía más valiente de todos el Departamento de Policía de Riverton, sino también el novio de mi hermana y el hombre que trató de atrapar asesinos de nuestro padre, y recuperar su investigación, ¡él tiene que lograrlo! - Gritó Nathan.  
- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos...  
- ¡No están haciendo lo suficiente! - Dijo Brenda.  
Brenda empezó a llorar y Nathan puso su brazo alrededor de su hermana pequeña.  
En ese momento, la alcaldesa de Riverton, Janine Waters, y el Jefe de Policía, Kyle Quimby, irrumpieron en la sala de espera, seguidos por algunos periodistas y otros funcionarios. La alcaldesa miró a Brenda y Nathan, sintió lástima por los dos hermanos, pero ella tenía otros asuntos que atender.  
- Doctor Bradford, el Jefe Quimby y yo estamos aquí para ver cómo va el Proyecto de Gadget. - Dijo el alcalde.  
- Alcaldesa, ahora no le puedo dar un resumen completo, nuestro laboratorio fue destruido y nuestro padre fue asesinado, no estamos en condiciones de hacer cualquier cosa sobre el Proyecto Gadget en estos momentos. - Nathan dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
- Usted dijo que ya había obtenido resultados positivos y que sólo tenía que buscar un candidato.  
- Alcaldesa, con el debido respeto, necesitamos más tiempo.  
La alcaldesa y el jefe de policía comenzaron a discutir con Nathan, mientras que algo hizo clic en la mente de Brenda. El doctor había dicho que la medicina común no podía salvar a su novio, pero ella sabía algo que definitivamente podría hacerlo.  
- No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso, alcaldesa. - Brenda dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. - Sé quién es el candidato perfecto.  
- Ah, bueno. - La alcaldesa dijo alegremente. - ¿Y quién es?  
- John Brown.  
- ¿El novato? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! No después de lo que le pasó esta noche. - Dijo el Jefe Quimby.  
Nathan ahora entendía lo que quería decir a su hermana.  
- John es nuestro candidato, él está muriendo y la medicina común no puede salvarlo. - Nathan afirmó. - También él es el hombre más valiente que Brenda y yo hemos conocido. Nuestro padre siempre dijo que Brenda iba a encontrar al candidato perfecto, y si ella dice que John es el hombre correcto, yo le creo.  
- Bueno, eso es suficientemente bueno para mí, ¿cuándo pueden empezar? - Preguntó la alcaldesa.  
- Inmediatamente. - Dijeron ambos hermanos.  
- No pueden hacer nada para salvarlo. - Dijo el doctor que había atendido a John.  
- Eso ya lo veremos. - Dijo Brenda mientras ella y su hermano entraban a la sala de emergencias.


End file.
